Fancy restaurant
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Seth needs to impress Jenny's parents tonight at a fancy restaurant with the help of ralph and vanellope. I own nothing and no flames


**This is another Fanfic parody of the Regular show episode fancy restaurant. Seth from Di Gata defenders is Muscle man, Jenny from Phineas and Ferb is Starla, Ralph and Vanellope from Wreck-it Ralph as Mordecai and Rigby. I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy.**

Seth and Jenny are sitting on a bench in a Danville park seeing the skateboarders doing some tricks and one of them hits his nuts on a rail. "That's gonna leave a mark." Said Seth laughing a little bit and notices that Jenny is not laughing. "Why aren't laughing we always laugh at this stuff. Said Seth. "Seth we need to talk." Said Jenny with a straight face. "I've been thinking. We should take our relationship to the next level. My parents want to meet you over dinner tonight." Said Jenny.

"Whoa, seriously? That's a huge step! And I already know the perfect place the heroic mug." Said Seth about to kiss Jenny. "Uh, I don't think you should take my parents to the heroic mug. I have a better place in mind." Said Jenny putting a frown on Seth's face.

A mini montage of a fancy-looking restaurant. First we see a chandelier. Then, we cut to a man sitting at a table with a cup of tea and raise his pinky and take a sip. Next is a woman with napkin and raises her pinky fingers on the napkin, and wipes her upper lip. Then, there's a sign that says no shirt, no shoes, no service. Seth looks through the window dismayed.

"Oh no." Said Seth after that he turns to Jenny. "Uh are you sure about this place?" Seth asked Jenny nervously. "Yeah! This is the best place to make an impression. I really want my parents to like you." Said Jenny. "Then let's go here sweetie." Said Seth nervously and Jenny kisses Seth. "I'm so excited for my parents to meet you! (Gasps.) I have so much to do!" Jenny shouted and runs off.

The scene switches to the heroic mug Seth is making a reservation as Ralph and Vanellope walk in. "I'd like to make a reservation." Said Seth. Ralph and Vanellope grab two root beers. "Yeah Aaronson, party of four, seven o clock PM."Said Seth. "Oui, Mr. Aaronson, we will see you tonight at seven. Now, we do have a strict dress code." Said the Maitre d'. "Dress code?" Said Seth sweating. "Oui. Black tie, jacket." Said the Maitre d'. Ralph and Vanellope look at what's going on. "Jacket? I think I might have a windbreaker." Said Seth nervously. "What?! Did I mention a shirt and shoes are required as well?!" The Maitre d' shouted. "Uh of course not, I know that! Now, this totally a joke question, but that shirt has to be clean too, right?" Said Seth.

"What?! Well, I never!" The Maitre d' shouted back in Seth's location the Maitre d' is yelling over the phone. "See you at seven!" Said Seth frightened and hangs up the phone. "Let me guess, Barre dans Danville?" Vanellope asked. "Yeah. I have to meet Jenny's parents tonight." Said Seth. "Whoa, takin' it to the next level!" Ralph and Vanellope shouted. "Yeah, but didn't you hear that? I barely made it through the reservation! How am I gonna impress Jenny's parents if I can't even make a reservation?" Said Seth. "Dude, just be yourself." Said Seth. "I can't be myself! Myself sucks have you seen it?! Jenny will dump me if her parents don't like me." Said Seth.

"We'll help you get fancy for your dinner." Said Vanellope. "You guys would help me get ready for my dinner date tonight?" Seth asked. "Yeah man. We're your friends. We hate to see you bummed out." Said Ralph placing his hand on his chest. "Plus, when she rejected you and you got all sad and you were locked in your room listening to sad music." Said Vanellope. Seth chuckles a bit. "Yeah. Where do we start?" Seth asked. "Not we." Said Ralph. The scene changes to Pops' room and Pops is standing. "He." Said Ralph. Pops starts laughing. "I'm so happy that you decided to become fancy, Seth. And you want me to help! I even wrote a book about it." Said Pops and puts a book on the table. "Fanciness, Theory and Practical Application. A practical application of advanced theory of fanciness." Said Pops. Ralph, Vanellope and Seth walk backwards out of Pops' room. Volume one of six. First printing, publishing date, M-C-M, X, V, I-I-I." Said Pops. Ralph closes the door. "Ok we're gonna have to do this our way." Said Ralph. "Good because I don't know if I can handle Pops reading that book cover to cover." Said Seth.

The scene switches to Sugar Rush Vanellope's castle starting a montage. Vanellope opens a book called "Etiquette for very young children and opens it to Step one "A firm handshake." Outside in the castle courtyard; Ralph raises his hand to shake, but Seth clumsily pounds it from the top and bottom, then realizing he did it wrong. Next they practice step 2, "Open the door for guest." Seth opens the door Vanellope to walk through, but quickly runs in through the doorway, slamming the door in front of Vanellope. Vanellope faces palms before they practice step 3 "Seat your guests." Seth at first does it right at first when Vanellope sits in the chair, but pushes it too hard. A few lesions have pasted into Seth learning the forks in the kitchen. Ralph holds up a sign that tells Seth to pick up the salad fork. Seth then picks up the fork to his farthest left. Ralph and Vanellope nod in approval and Seth smiles, after that Seth, Ralph and Vanellope go to Awkward and Oblong men's store. We end the montage with Seth coming out of a dressing booth, dressed in a tuxedo, and his hair held back with gel.

"Whoa." Said Ralph and Vanellope impressed. "Seth! You look like James Bond!" Said Ralph impressed. "How do you feel?" Vanellope asked Seth. "Fancy." Said Seth with a James Bond accent but the tuxedo falls apart and the gel fails to hold Seth's hair back. "I can't do this!" Seth shouted. "We're gonna need a plan B. Kid, you still got those mini-headsets?" Ralph asked Vanellope.

The clock changes to night time in front of Barre dans Danville. Seth is in a tuxedo receiving instruction from Ralph and Vanellope. "Testing, testing! I don't know if I can do this, guys." Said Seth. Inside the restaurant Ralph and Vanellope are dressed in tuxedos and wearing fake moustaches and Vanellope is wearing glasses and a wig. "Don't worry! We got this! We're already inside. "Just stick to the plan. Everything will be fine." Said Vanellope. "Thanks guys I—a car horn blares; and headlights shine on Seth. He looks back, and sees Jenny and her parents dressed in formal attire, coming out of the car. "Seth! Seth" Said Jenny waving at Seth.

"Whoa! Jenny! You look totally ho—(Jenny frowns) ...uh, lovely!" Said Seth. "Seth these are my parents." Said Jenny; Seth is in a short silence. "Shake their hands." Said Vanellope over the headset. "Seth Aaronson." Said Seth shaking Jenny's father's hand. "Charmed. I am Sir Beppo Brown. And this is my wife, Madame Danielle Brown. "How do you do?" Danielle asked and Seth kisses her hand. "Let's go inside shall we?" Said Seth. "Dude, get the door!" Said Vanellope over the headset. Seth opens the door for Jenny and her parents. "Welcome to Barre dans Danville." Said the Maitre d'. "Aaronson. Table for 4." Said Seth. "I hope Misure found a clean shirt." Said the Maitre d' looking at Seth. "Don't worry about its clean." Said Seth. "Yes. Your table await." Said the Maitre d' Seth, Jenny and her parents walk to their table. "Keep an eye on them." Said Maitre d' whispering into an employee's ear.

"Seth, pull out the chair for Jenny." Said Vanellope. Seth pulls out the chair for Jenny and Beppo pulls out the chair for Danielle. "You're up Ralph!" Said Vanellope. "Showtime." Said Ralph. "Oooo." Said Jenny. "Ah. If isn't Mr. Aaronson. Are you ready to order sir?" Ralph asked. "Uh." Said Seth confused. "Seth, you're suppose to order for the table." Said Vanellope. "Oh right. The ladies will have the lobster and the gentleman will have the filet mignon. I mean, if the ladies and gentlemen were cool that." Said Seth mispronouncing filet mignon. "Indeed." Said Beppo and Danielle. "Excellent choice, sir." Said Ralph. "And here's a little something for yourself. Make sure things are extra fancy." Said Seth and they all started to laugh. "Put you napkin over your lap." Said Ralph whispering to Seth. "Oh, right." Said Seth and puts his napkin on his lap. Ralph walks away. "You're up." Said Ralph telling Vanellope.

"Okay, Seth, get ready for some fancy conversation topics." Said Vanellope and Seth fake chuckles. "How are you two enjoy— said Vanellope and switches to Seth. "The weather? Um because I think it's uh nice lately." Said Seth. "Indeed." Said Beppo and Danielle. "So what do you do? I'm the leader of the Di-Gata defenders." Said Seth. "Oh." Said Danielle. "Indeed." Said Beppo and Danielle. "Yeah, I'm just lucky I get to do what I love, which is basically just fighting off ugly monsters." Said Seth and Ralph come in with the salads. "Whoa, whoa, hey, hey. Hot salads coming through." Said Ralph. "Cool it with the ugly monster talk." Ralph whispers to Seth. "Here's you salad sir." Said Ralph handing everyone a salad. "Salad? I love salad, I eat it. Let's fig in, shall we?" Said Seth he doesn't know which fork to pick up. "Fork, fork, use your salad fork." Said Vanellope. Seth picks up the salad fork; Ralph and Vanellope sign in relief.

Seth chews slowly, gives him chocolate pie with whipped cream and makes a rousing toast. "To which I reply "And you're the smart one in the family." Said Seth and they all laugh. "Hey, this is going so well. They really like you." Jenny whispers to Seth. "He did it! He got through the whole meal!" Said Ralph. "Wait, who's that?" Said Vanellope noticing the Maitre d' giving the table their desserts. "Your dessert, sir." Said the Maitre d' "Huh? Uh you're not our waiter?" Said Seth. "Oh no, your waiter is on break." Said the Maitre d'. Ralph and Vanellope get strangled and the recorders break. "But do not worry. I will take care of you now." Said the Maitre d'. "Uh" Said Seth. "Please taste the dessert. It's the fanciest we have to offer. "But there are no forks." Said Seth. "Oh, there's no forks for this dessert. Only spoons. Now pick up a spoon and eat it!" The maitre d' shouted.

Seth chooses the spoon on his far left but Jenny and her parents pick the spoon in the middle. "You chose wrong." Said the Maitre d' snaps his fingers and two waiters show up. "It's time for you to leave." Said the Maitre d'. "What? Why?" Seth asked. "Because you're not fancy. You don't not eat the crème brulee with that kind of spoon. You disgust me. Everyone in the restaurant mumbles. "Is that true, Seth? You faked being fancy?" Beppo asked. "Oui it's true, they're not fancy at all and these two were posing as employees here." Said the Maitre d' the employees take the fake mustaches and wigs off Ralph and Vanellope. "Ralph and Vanellope what are you doing here?" Jenny asked. "It's a long story." Said Vanellope. Everyone leaves. "And if you will not leave, we will escort you out. So what will it be?" Said the Maitre d'.

"So what? So I'm not fancy? I only faked it so I can impress my girlfriend's parents, who, by the way, I learned are actually pretty cool. Who cares what kind of spoon this is." Throws his spoon. "Jenny, you're the only one I care about. We're finishing our dessert." Said Seth with courage. "Very well. Enjoy your dessert in the emergency room!" The Maitre d' shouted.

Two waiters grab the girls at the table. "Get your hands off of her!" Seth shouted. What are you going to do about it?" The waiter asked. Seth bumps into Beppo. "Huh? Beppo?" Said Seth confused. "I got something to confess too: I'm not fancy neither!" Said Beppo. Seth and Beppo punch the waiters. "Destroy them!" The Maitre d' shouted. "Me and Danielle were just pretending cause we wanted to impress you." Said Beppo, Beppo and Seth kick a waiter. "You didn't have to do that." Said Seth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Vanellope. "We're unarmed." Said Ralph. "Well, let me give you a hand." Said the waiter and slaps Ralph with brass hands attached. Ralph grabs the chain. "Let go of my satisfaction chain!" The waiter shouted. Vanellope glitches to fight the waiter. Jenny kicks the waiter. "Hey, Jenny, nice- kicks "What? What the?" Seth asked. A waiter is drinking tea and kicking Seth. Vanellope glitches over to the waiter kick him in the back of the head. Ralph punches a huge line of waiters. Jenny helps Seth up. "Are you okay Seth?" Jenny asked.

The Maitre d' takes out a fork and comes at them. Seth trips the Maitre d', sending him through a window and onto a parked car killing him. "Let's get out of here." Said Seth. "I know exactly where we can go.

The scene switches to the heroic mug and Seth, Jenny and her parents are sitting at a table in street clothes. "I thought you guys were picky." Said Seth. "We are. Hey, this place makes Barre dans Danville look like Barre dans trash." Said Beppo and they all laugh. "This calls for a toast." Said Beppo. "I'll do you one better, Beppo." Said Seth. Seth stands up and throws darts the shape of a heart. "That shows how much I love Jenny." Said Seth. "Oh Seth." Said Jenny. Seth and Jenny start making out of the table. "Young love right guys." Said Daniel the bartender. "You want the rest of my wings?" Ralph asked Vanellope creped out at what's watching. "No thanks. I just lost my appetite." Said Vanellope disgusted at what's she's seeing.

**Alright I hope you enjoyed that story. I got a request from a Guest to do the Bad kiss episode with Rancis and Gloyd as Mordecai and Rigby; Vanellope and Jubileena as Margaret and Eileen. I'm also gonna do the big winner episode starring Rancis and Swizzle as Mordecai and Rigby and Gloyd as Muscle man. Review if you like it and request me some Regular show episodes parodies I can do. **


End file.
